


Freedom

by Dreamystory



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamystory/pseuds/Dreamystory
Summary: Two loud souls.That's all it takes to turn the world upside down.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Alexander Hamilton wiped his forehead with a wrist to prevent the sweat from falling on his view, his black hair gathered in a ponytail that fell over his neck. The only question that was passing through the young colonel's mind at that moment was just one: how had it occurred to him to wear such a formal and especially heavy clothing to cross the Texas desert on horseback?  
He kept the gun always at hand, being careful not to let a shot start by mistake.

Alexander Hamilton had enlisted in the army of that young land that was America two years before, now it was the year 1775, and Colonel Hamilton was a brave young man of twenty, in command of that caravan headed for a military base in the midst of dust, desert and canyons as old as time. Why had general Washington ordered them to go dressed in their heavy uniforms instead of having them put on the lighter ones? knowing the ambitious George Washington, there was no doubt about why: he wanted his soldiers to look good.  
But with that scorching heat, Alex absolutely didn't care about a dry fig to make a good impression in front of people who would never have considered him of their same social rank because of his humble origins.  
They had been traveling for three days when finally Alex saw the fortress in the distance, the relief crossed his body and prayed that it was not a mirage "caravan, gallop!" he gave the order, sending the nag that had been given to him for that trip to a cadenced but fast gallop, not as much as one of those majestic horses he had heard so much about...

the Mustangs. Alex was in America recently, so he hadn't had a chance to see anyone ... they had to be magnificent animals.

It seemed an eternity to him since he had seen the fortress door open in the distance on arrival in front of it, marveling at how big it was up close.  
two soldiers held the doors open and looked at the young colonel, Alex stood looking at them for a moment, those two seemed to have a pole stuck up their ass to observe the way they stood upright. The two men placed their hands at their temples in a military salute  
"Colonel Hamilton. It is an honor to have you here." but Alex could see the mocking light in their eyes. It was clear what they thought: should this boy give us orders?  
but Alex ignored that feeling and returned the military salute "rest, soldiers." he said, dismounting quickly from his horse.

One of the two soldiers took the reins and guided it inside, Alex walked safely inside the camp, adjusting his jacket, hoping the sweat wouldn't show.  
The soldiers present stopped all of them and performed the military salute, Alex gave them a sign of respect and looked around "Sergeant Adams! Any of you who is Sergeant Adams, come forward"  
a man with a curled black mustache stepped forward "Colonel Hamilton, sir?" he said respectfully

"I want to know where Lieutenant Colonel George Custer is."  
The sergeant nodded " Lieutenant Colonel Custer will arrive shortly. He will meet you soon."  
the young colonel didn't know how to reply, this Custer took it easy...

"Hm." Alex said, his hands behind his back "where can I wait for Lieutenant Colonel?"  
Sergeant Adams pointed to a wooden cabin on their right "knock there and wait for the lieutenant to open, it's the only advice I can give you, Colonel Hamilton, sir"  
Alex nodded again "welcoming a man and not even introducing himself... very well, you are dismissed, sergeant." he said and headed for the door with safe and heavy steps.

He knocked softly, trying to answer with his hands behind his back. No answer came, and Alex couldn't help but feel flushed, this was unworthy behavior on the part of a Colonel, especially for someone who had taken a three-day trip under the hot sun.

"What an ace, this Custer." Alex muttered to himself almost contemptuously. He waited there for fifteen minutes, then a voice came from inside the "Come in."  
Alex opened the door and saw a man in uniform in front of him, behind a desk full of crumpled papers and others still to be written, Lieutenant Colonel Custer put down the feather he used to write on the inkwell and the two men looked each other in the eyes.  
George Armstrong Custer was a few centimeters taller than Alex, but to the young colonel those few centimeters seemed insurmountable altitude meters. He had hazel hair, the same color as his austere mustache and his eyes cold, he had an aquiline nose just like Alexander's, and he looked him up and down, probably silently mocked that skinny little boy who had been appointed colonel. "Lieutenant Colonel Custer, sir," he said, performing the military salute, staying straight as a pole. Custer, in turn, saluted and stood up, "Colonel Hamilton. I heard a lot about you. Aide-de-champ at such a young age, skilled with the quill, good with words, right hand man of George Washington in person ... "he said, saying softly the words" if I had not seen you in person, I would have thought they were all just rumors. "  
In all this, Alexander remained standing listening to the words of the lieutenant. He didn't know whether to take them as a compliment or anything.  
Custer noticed this discomfort, and raised an eyebrow with a sardonic smile. He was satisfied, "tell me, Colonel Hamilton. Are all these items on your account true?"  
"Yes sir." answered Alex "I joined the army very soon, and later I succeeded everything you have named, Lieutenant Custer sir."  
George Custer nodded "I see. Good, very good."  
"forgive the question, Colonel Custer, sir." said Alex "are you going to ask me a questioning?"  
Custer walked in front of the window "what a perceptive boy you are, Colonel Hamilton." he said with sarcasm in his voice "you will be asking yourself the purpose of the letter I wrote to you"  
"I would like to know why, yes."

"New recruits" the other man said drily,looking out the window "I hope your trip was pleasant"  
"With all due respect, Colonel Custer, sir, a journey under the hot sun is not the greatest enjoyment." Alex said dryly, not caring at that point what the other could have answered.  
Custer gave a short, dry, almost ironic laugh "I'm afraid your boils will calm down here, Colonel Hamilton. So maybe you should learn to hold your tongue." He said  
Alex hardened his jaw in a bang; who was believed to be this man? "I am not a horse to be tamed, sir. I advise you to limit certain words to your soldiers; i am your equal." he said calmly, 'therefore I am not obliged to take orders.' he wanted to add, but he remained silent.

an icy silence fell in the room, but neither of them seemed to perceive it, too busy facing each other as gentle men what they were - after all.  
Custer spoke after a long moment in which he kept his mouth shut under his brown mustache "I would say that this chat can come to an end" he said "Your staying period will be communicated to you as soon as possible, you can go."

Alex nodded "Colonel, sir." he said with a military salute and the only thing he wanted was to get out as quickly as possible from that place.  
As soon as he was out, his posture disappeared and he breathed a sigh of relief, happy at this point to breathe the torrid air mixed with the smell of sand instead of the icy atmosphere that Colonel Custer created.


	2. Chapter 2

The day that followed was one of the warmest that Alex remembered having ever experienced, he had realized it from the moment he opened his eyes and the air had seemed immediately overwhelming. He sat up in bed and stretched, dressed and went out.

Having become accustomed to military life, he was not too surprised to see the troops already marching for the morning trot; the black horses trotted hard, their heads tilted down and their eyes blank. George Custer himself was proud and still on a sturdy dark horse, whose gaze was more threatening than the others, as that of its owner. It will have been 8 am judging by the position of the sun, which was obscured when Custer and his horse passed in front of him "was the night to your liking, Colonel Hamilton?" he asked. He was not interested in this, it was a customary question. Alex nodded "yes, sir." he said in the same tone.

The main doors were opened at that precise moment, and the two colonels turned to look at what was happening. A furious whinny sounded from behind them, and a huge stallion was dragged into the military field. He was the most beautiful horse that Alexander had ever seen; his cpat was the color of the ears of corn to be picked up with a dorsal line, eyes that cast flames and a long mane, black as ebony. The beast squirmed like he was possessed, showed his teeth, snorted, whinnied with some hint of hoarseness with an anger that put Alexander shivering. Without a word or a nod that this creature could destabilize his firmness, George Custer left Alex there to go and take care of that horse in person.

"what seems to be the problem, gentlemen?" he asked, getting off his horse. Curiosity got the better of him and Alexander followed him. Everyone told him he was good with animals (well ... at least he was good with Jefferson, which was the closest thing to a silly country animal he knew), but with magnificent beasts like horses he could do something to calm the angry animal. "we got a crazy one, Colonel!" One of the 6 men who held the Mustang firmly with ropes said "a real mustang, Colonel!"  
with the utmost impassiveness, the colonel approached the horse "really?" he said putting the whip under his chin to look at him well "the army has already dealt with wild horses before now, this one will be no different." he said firmly, he was visibly pleased in realizing how much beauty and power the horse possessed. Alex himself realized how advantageous it would be to have him as a mount; the mantle, the beauty, the breed, the strength ... But his thoughts were interrupted by another furious neigh and the sound of the wood being broken in two. The Mustang had folded the colonel's whip like a twig, splitting it in half with his teeth! Alex took a step back ... damn, this horse was serious!

"Indulge this animal, gentlemen." The colonel ordered, with a smirk. It was exactly what he was looking for. Something that kept him head, and that horse was his worthy adversary.  
Alex watched with his eyes the grueling road that the soldiers had to make to the farrier, a big man with an unfriendly and threatening air and large calloused hands covered with ruined brown cloth gloves. "He's all yours, murphy!" a soldier said, before stepping away from a possible stallion bite. "woah! He's a wild one!" The farrier chuckled "we'll see how wild he looks when I'm done with him." he said, and went without fail with a pair of scissors cutting his wonderfully thick mane. Something told Alex that cutting his mane would not make him less wild, and that especially when he approached him this would not be a good idea. In fact, the horse bit Murphy in the hand with a clear stroke of his jaw. The man screamed and jumped back, holding the hand that had been bitten. The stallion soared proudly above him, his eyes let out a clear message: "so you'll learn!" The farrier lifted his chin "you wanna fight, do ya?" Alex crossed his arms on the fence where he was leaning "oh, hell if he wants to fight..." he said with a smirk. The mustang was tied a sack to the muzzle to prevent it from biting, and his head was blocked down. Murphy cut tufts of mane, satisfied because he thought he had won ... but he hadn't coped with the intelligence of the horses. In fact that sensitive of a stallion used the only thing with which he could attack instead of hooves. The weight of his whole body.

Alex tried to suppress a laugh (which eventually came out in the form of a snort) when he saw the mustang throw all the weight of his body against one of the poles, pushing Murphy's body against it and squeezing it between his shoulder and the wood of accordingly. Murphy screamed in pain and fell backward, looked at the mustang "right. You want to play? Then let's play." he said threateningly.

Other ropes still prevented the horse from being able to move, being tied tightly around his strong and slender hips, then Murphy switched to cleaning his hooves ... but not having made enough grip (and even if he did, the mustang would have been anyway stronger) the horse kicked him straight on the backside after having slipped off the hoof from between the stubby legs of the farrier. Murphy tumbled to the ground. Alex made a face "go easy on him, horsie" he said "Murphy is only doing his duty..." But the horse didn't understand this, he reacted according to his instincts. He was feeling threatened, and he was fighting back. It was nobody's fault.

But when Murphy got up again, he resumed his work as if it were nothing after the stallion's hoof was securely tied to the pole so that Murphy could work on it without ending up being kicked. Everything was fine until Alex realized that the mustang was too quiet, and he knew he was about to take action when he saw that his left back hoof had risen "oh damn!" he said to himself when he realized what was going to happen "Murphy, Look Out!" the horse's hoof had already caught him full in one eye. Murphy fell backward and his tools flew into the air. Now an electric current ran between horse and man, Murphy looked at the horse with half-closed and tired eyes, angry and ready to accept the challenge that this beast was throwing at him. Those of the stallion not at all intimidated and shouted 'touch me again, and I will make you bitterly repent about it.'

Murphy wanted to be sure and ordered the mustang to be tied all over his body. Hooves, hips, muzzle. All. And the two kept exchanging defiant glances as Murphy pumped something ... the farrier pulled out a fiery mold "now I'll fix you up..." he said. Alex straightened his back "oh no ... this is where things get bad." he said to himself. The moment the hot iron was about to touch the shoulder of the horse, he miraculously freed himself from the ropes. He gave a smirk to Murphy and with a header he knocked him out. Alex relaxed, with a sigh, "well, it didn't go that bad. Or that well ... maybe something in between!" he said in encouragement. Murphy was passing at that moment "go and boil your brain, half a colonel's saw." he muttered. Alex shrugged "when I can help!" he said sarcastically. An insult by a farrier would not have him stalled, having dealt with Jefferson's insults. 

"uhm" a soldier turned to his inferior "men, gather someone who volunteered to bring this animal into the stables ..."  
"not the stables."  
both the horse and Alex turned to Custer. "the fence. It's time to tame that horse."  
Alexander watched Custer walk away "oh, this will be interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander did not know exactly how a horse of that size, breed and strength like that stallion was tamed ... or at least he assumed he actually was a stallion. His strength seemed to be equivalent to an uncastrated male. But asking the colonel, who seemed an expert in any case, was absolutely out of the question. He would have preferred to get a kick in the lower parts rather than ask for suggestions from that proud peer. It was a matter of personal pride ... though he had to admit that he was quite curious about what Custer intended to do. He hadn't prepared to tame that animal himself ... he seemed willing to let others do it for him. But Alexander wondered why all this despite that man, his coldness and at times ruthless insensitivity made him shiver.

The animal was saddled; the saddle was tied so tight that at times it seemed to cut his skin in ways that made Alexander shiver. The first rider took courage and climbed onto the Mustang's back. Alex pushed through the crowd and leaned against the fence "I don't want to miss this one..." The gate was opened and the mustang shot out of it like lightning, kicking and rearing, twirling on its body until it unseated the rider. The horse had more stamina than Alexander expected because he unseated that knight, and then another, another and another. Then he launched himself against the railings with what seemed like pure fury until he came face to face with the colonel. The horse's hips raised and lowered rhythmically at the speed of anxious and angry breathing, in stark contrast to Custer's cold interest. Brown eyes met brown eyes, following in a competition of glances from which neither of them seemed to want to withdraw. "Sergeant." the colonel spoke without taking his eyes off the horse. Adams placed himself next to Colonel "Sir."  
"tie this creature to the post. No food or water. Three days."  
Oh dear. Alex knew that technique, and was perhaps the most cruel he had ever seen or heard. The three days were necessary to atrophy his legs, and the absence of food to weaken him so that tiredness made him more docile ... it was an unfair behavior, to take it out on those who have no say. That horse was not aware of the situation; he was only doing what his instincts dictated. Defend yourself against the predator who tried to deprive him of freedom. Alex felt his heart quicken when Custer passed by him, hands behind his back and erected posture "if I were you I wouldn't go near that beast, Hamilton." oh, now it was just Hamilton. "it remains a wild horse, for your sake I advise you not to intrude." 

"but colonel-"  
"You dare oppose my orders?" Alex refrained from swallowing in front of him "no, Sir." she said "but ... there are sweeter ways to tame a horse." Custer stiffened "I'll repeat it again, Hamilton. If you get close to that beast there will be serious consequences for you. The last word is mine, don't think you can change things." saying this he had leaned dangerously forward, so much that Alexander managed to count every wrinkle on his face "I shall provide for the vow of silence, then." said "good day, Custer." and having said that he went away to go to his cabin, without looking back. He was certainly not George Custer's little dog, nor would he ever be being of his own rank. Giving herself air would only bring Custer to be hated by anyone ... that conceited bastard.

•••

Alexander paid a lot of attention with those uncomfortable boots that made so much noise on the sand, which bustle was not alleviated even by a trickle of wind or a drop of rain or the singing of some cicada ... it was all so strange there, but his priority was not to adapt right now. It was simply going to the horse that had kidnapped his gaze ... and had chosen a suitable tactic to make him a friend. apples. And there he was, silhouetted in all his magnificence against a fence too small for him ... the Mustang had heard his arrival before he could see it, and now he raised his big head towards him with an almost suspicious attitude. Big dark eyes filled with overflowing anger "hello, boy..." he said; he had read somewhere that it didn't matter what to say, but the tone in which he had to speak was fundamental. Another important part was to turn the face to the left and only show your face profile to the horse. The stallion pawed with his front hoof, eyes fixed on those of Colonel Hamilton "shhh, be good ... I just want to help you." No movement, you could see that he was an intelligent horse and he understood perfectly ... only that he was trying to make Alex understand who was in command. He pawed more slowly and the young man nodded "I know, I know. But I'm not like the others. I assure you so." and leaned towards the fence, reaching out the bag "I have a little something for you here, as long as you get close." he said softly, almost a whisper addressed only to the mustang prisoner of human malice. Those eyes, so humanly brown, widened in front of the juicy smell of the fruits, and the possibility of trusting at first instinct risked having the upper hand. But as if he had realized that he still had a human in front of him, the horse withdrew his muzzle backwards depriving Alexander of the possibility of approaching him. Alex chuckled "You really are a stubborn little thing, aren't you?" he said almost amusedly in front of the horse's attitude, so human. It almost seemed to him that he had a man ahead "I understand." and pulled out an apple "one at a time, what do you say? I throw it at you and you grab it with your teeth, do you understand me?" 

The horse seemed skeptical "it will work, but try not to make noise or they will cut not only your mane but also your hooves ... and I will end up in jail for disobeying direct orders ... and we don't want this, do we?" the stallion blinked in his direction, Alexander rolled his eyes "well, who is silent agrees. Are you ready?" and prepared for launch. When he pulled, the horse took the apple masterfully and without even a sound. Alex smiled because he couldn't say a "good boy!" Out loud.  
The mustang immediately approached the fence after that first taste, poking with his muzzle between Alex's dark jacket to look for other apples, exhaling loudly from his large nostrils "poor thing ... who knows how much you needed that apple." he recognized the fear in his eyes when he raised a hand to touch that golden cloak, and then immediately lowered it. It was not the time for stroking, the horse had to keep in force ... and those would have come in handy if Custer would have exploited a possible lack of power "there you go." He said, offering him a second fruit "Alexander was trying to thwart Custer's success for two reasons: number one, the colonel gave him a hives only to hear him speak. Such a ruthless man should only redeem himself. And number two: that horse was not meant to be there, and he understood it from the moment he saw it come in, stumble on its hooves and wildly shake that ebony mane under the sunlight and which had now been cut in a petty way . That horse had been unjustly transplanted from his home ... for what? for human purposes in which the innocence of animals should never have . If Custer had really managed to make him his steed, his beautiful, wild spirit, able to distinguish him from the monotony that the other poor horses showed, that would have had no way out. The apples ran out, and the horse went away again, almost questioning Alexander's wave of thoughts, bending his head to one side. Custer said three days to weaken him "I'll be back tomorrow night."

A promise was a promise.


End file.
